Juntos al fin
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas y lo que una vez te fue arrebatado, volvió a ti; aunque no de la forma que se espera. Caroline perdió la vida como vampiresa y encontró un viejo amigo que le ofrece una eternidad juntos.


Resumen: La vida da muchas vueltas y lo que una vez te fue arrebatado, volvió a ti; aunque no de la forma que se espera. Caroline perdió la vida como vampira y encontró un viejo amigo que le ofrece una eternidad juntos.

**Juntos al fin.**

"_La vida es una hermosa mentira, que tarde o temprano terminara; la muerte es una dolorosa verdad, que todos tenemos que afrontar_".

El ataque dirigido a ella, le llegó. Y atravesó su corazón. Caroline cae al suelo, semi inconsciente. Lo último que recuerda, antes de perder el conocimiento, son los gritos de sus hijas; Lizzie y Josie. Luego, la oscuridad predominó.

.

.

.

Caroline abrió los ojos, aturdida. Se levantó del suelo, encontrándose en el bosque de Mistyc falls. ¿Cómo llegó ahí; si hace un par de minutos se encontraba en un intento fallido por detener a un grupo de cazadores acompañados por vampiros? Se encuentra confundida. Ella se reincorpora, observando a los lados, en busca de sus adorables hijas. Se halla en soledad, rodeada de árboles, el sonido de tranquilidad en el aire. Un clic hizo en su mente. No escucha el cantar de los pájaros. Ni mucho menos el sonido del viento. No escucha nada.

–¿Qué está sucediendo? – pregunto Caroline, en voz alta.

–Amor– se escucha, susurrándole al oído.

Caroline volteo por inercia, encontrando a la persona menos esperada.

–Klaus– susurró, entre sorpresa, confusión y nervios –P–pero tú estás…– no pudo continuar. No. Ya que el continuar la frase significa aceptar la realidad.

–¿Muerto? – confirmó Klaus, sonriéndole y mostrando sus hoyuelos –Tienes razón, amor– utilizó un tono seductor en la última palabra –Mi vida ha terminado– admitió –Y el que estés conmigo en la luz, significa lo mismo para ti– se acercó, extendiendo su mano, lentamente.

–¡No! – gritó Caroline, intentando huir de él.

Klaus le sostuvo por los hombros, estampándola en el mismo árbol donde hace tanto tiempo que compartieron una tarde de pasión. Caroline observo, aterrada al vampiro original. Klaus en cambio parece tenerle compasión.

–Te he observado– confesó, apenado –Me disculpo si he invadido tu privacidad– se excusó –Pero todos estos años que te observado cometer errores y enmendarlos– sonrió, tranquilizándola –Criaste a dos hijas maravillosas, quienes estoy seguro te van a extrañar– acarició la mejilla de la rubia, apartando un par de mechones que cubren su rostro y apreciándola más de cerca –Pero es momento de dejar ir los asuntos terrenales– se aleja de ella y extiende su mano –Ven Caroline… Quizás no es la forma pero me gustaría enseñarte el mundo– pidió. No. Suplicó.

–… Yo…– dudó –Mis hijas me necesitan Klaus, debe haber una manera, siempre la hay– alejó al hibrido, mirando con desesperación de un lado a otro.

–No hay salvación, amor– dijo Klaus.

–¡Debe haber una solución! – gritó Caroline, a punto de llorar.

–No– Klaus logra tomarle finalmente entre sus brazos –Entiende amor– acaricio sus cabellos –Pocas brujas son capaces de resucitar a los muertos– susurra, suavemente –Tienes que ser paciente y aceptar la realidad. Incluso si eres un vampiro, tu hora de morir va a llegar– besó su frente con dulzura.

Caroline se relajó, cerró los ojos y disfruto de la calidez del momento. Puede y la muerte no sea tan mala; después de todo tiene a Klaus para hacerle compañía. Quizás el hibrido no sea la mejor de las compañías, pero de algo está segura Caroline. Se siente segura entre sus brazos. En paz consigo misma y con lo demás.

–Te he extrañado– susurró Klaus –a Hope, a Rebekah, a ti. Siempre he observado a mi pequeña– sonrió con orgullo –Mi dulce e inocente Hope– cerró los ojos.

–Ella estará bien– sonrió Caroline, aferrándose a Klaus como última esperanza –Tiene a Rafael– admitió.

Klaus gruño, molesto –Solo espero y no se atreva a lastimar a mi niña o no respondo– amenazó.

–Klaus estás muerto ¿qué puedes hacer al respecto? – le cuestionó Caroline, divertida de la expresión de un padre celoso.

–Te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer– sonrió –No soy más el hibrido original, pero puedo patear uno que otro trasero si es por el bien de mi hija– asintió, satisfecho.

–A Hope no creo que le agrade que su padre torture a su novio antes del nacimiento de la pequeña Hayley– dijo Caroline, divertida del rostro sorprendido de Klaus –Oh por dios no me digas que no sabes que Hope está embarazada– echo a reí al ver su expresión de furia.

–No siempre velo por la seguridad de Hope. A veces solía ir de infraganti al verte– se excusó –Como sea– negó –Solo espero y nadie toque a mi pequeña o morirá– sonrió con autosuficiencia.

–Por dios no puedes ser más celoso– ironizó Caroline.

–Caroline, amor… Eres hermosa, pero si no te callas te voy a asesinar– amenazó Klaus.

–Siento decirte que un cazador se te adelantó– dijo Caroline, divertida –Y eso sin contar que puedo huir de ti como Katherine– antes de continuar, huyó a su velocidad vampírica.

Klaus sonrió, divertido –Una eternidad contigo no es tan aburrida– pensó, nostálgico –Amor…– llamó Klaus, caminando tranquilamente en dirección a donde partió –Será mejor que dejes de jugar a las escondidillas o me veré en la necesidad de ir por ti y el resultado no será grato– bromeo.

Klaus se tomó su tiempo de ir tras ella; después de todo tiene la eternidad para perseguirle. ¿Quién dice que no puede encontrar el amor en una vida que ha llegado a su fin?... Nadie puede asegurarlo. Klaus le prometió mostrarle los paisajes. Caroline prometió cuidar de Hope. Ella cumplió su promesa, velando por la pequeña debidamente. Klaus en cambio bien puede cumplir su promesa de mostrarle el mundo. No es necesario estar vivo para mantener y cumplir la promesa. Después de todo, ambos tienen la eternidad. Una eternidad juntos.

.

.

.

Hope Waithe abrazó a Rafael Waithe. La primera, llorando en brazos de su ahora esposo, mientras acaricia su vientre abultado. El segundo, consolando a su esposa y de vez en cuando ver a las gemelas. Lizzie llora desconsoladamente, mientras abraza a su padre. Josie en cambio, observa con furia el cuerpo inerte de Caroline. Se mantiene joven y hermosa, a pesar de haber muerto ya. Hope recibe caricias por parte de Rafael; ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de Landon.

–Ella es feliz– dijo Hope, segura de sus palabras.

–¿Por qué debería serlo? – pregunto Lizzie, molesta con su amiga.

–… Porque encontró a papá– Hope se acurruco en el pecho de Rafael, segura.

Hope tiene ahora 30 años humanos, está casada y en espera de su primer hijo. El nieto de Niklaus Waithe y Hayley Marshall–Kenner. Y su esposo es Rafael, su antiguo amigo, novio y ahora compañero de por vida. El camino fue difícil, la prueba de ello es la molestia de Landon, la indiferencia de Josie y la mirada de desprecio de Lizzie.

–Ya veo– dijo Alaric, sonriendo con nostalgia –En ese caso solo nos queda desearle suerte a su madre– dijo a sus hijas –Ella está en casa– sonrió.

–No– negó Josie. Camino peligrosamente hacia Hope.

Rafael la intercepto –Ni siquiera lo pienses– sus ojos brillan en tono ámbar.

–O que– dijo Josie, mostrando sus colmillos y las venas marcadas en su rostro.

–Rafael– Hope llamo su atención –Suficiente. He perdido a una amiga el día de hoy, no quiero perder a mi esposo– extendió su mano en dirección a Rafael.

–… De acuerdo– Rafael cedió, tomando la mano de su esposa, acercarla a él y cargarla al estilo princesa –Me retiro, ella debe descansar– da media vuelta y se marcha.

–… No debiste intentar atacar a Hope– le recrimino Alaric a su hija –La mordida de un licántropo es veneno para un vampiro y dudo que Hope quiera darte de su sangre si matas al padre de su hijo– Alaric abrazó a Josie –Hope no tiene la culpa– le recordó –Caroline simplemente cumplió la promesa de cuidar de Hope– susurró.

–… No es justo– dijo Josie, llorando –Ella tiene una vida perfecta y mírame a mí– se señala a sí misma –Tengo 20 años por la eternidad. Lizzie morirá y podrá ver a mamá, en cambio yo no al menos que clave una estaca en mi pecho– lloró.

–No llores– pidió Alaric –a ella no le gustaría verte llorar– ahogo un sollozo.

.

.

.

Caroline observa a su familia sufrir. Y ella sufre en su compañía. Haciendo una retrospectiva sobre lo sucedido; jamás se imaginó que Josie perdiera la vida tan solo con 20 años, ¿el causante? El psicópata que tiene por tío. Bonnie cometió el error de dejar a ese psicópata en aquella dimensión, de la cual logró escapar. ¿Consecuencia? Atacó a sus sobrinas y a una de ella la transformo en vampiro, dándole de su sangre. No conforme con ello, generó un vínculo señorial y prácticamente la utilizo por casi 4 años. Le costó mucho a Freya el someter a ambos vampiros. El psicópata fue disecado y Josie recuperó su libertad. Después está Hope. Tras su regreso después de haberse sacrificado; solo Rafael le recordó –cortesía del anillo que este utilizó al momento del deceso de la muchacha– y por siguiente los unió aún más. El tiempo transcurrió y los sentimientos de la tri-híbrida cambiaron. Para cuando Josie regresó a la mansión Salvatore, Hope y Rafael habían formalizado su noviazgo; el cual duró casi 10 años, casándose al poco tiempo en una ceremonia pequeña. A casi 1 año de su matrimonio, Hope está embarazada. Por consiguiente, vampiros y cazadores de todo el mundo, se unieron para matarle. Y Caroline evitó eso, sacrificándose.

\- ¿Qué sucede, amor? - pregunta Klaus, apareciendo detrás de ella.

-… Nada- dijo Caroline, nostálgica de ver a sus hijas. Observo a Lizzie y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Klaus, sonriendo –Ellas tienen a su padre después de todo- su sonrisa se acentuó, remarcando sus hoyuelos.

-… Me preocupa Josie- sonrió, débilmente –Lizzie es una bruja que tarde o temprano le abandonara- volteo a verlo –Y me temo que la compañía de Hope no bastara para aliviar su soledad- admitió.

-Tu hija está dolida por la situación, pero ella es fuerte y entenderá que sumirse en la miseria no es el camino a seguir- acaricio su mejilla, débilmente –Eres su madre y la criaste como tal. No subestimes a tus hijas- le aconsejó.

-… Cierto- dijo Caroline, tomándole de la mano –Vamos a ver a Hope y después iremos a donde quieras- entrelaza sus dedos con los de Klaus.

.

.

.

-Amor- dijo Hope, recostada en la cama matrimonial que comparte con Rafael desde hace más de un año.

-Dime- dijo Rafael, mirando al techo y acariciando levemente el vientre de su esposa.

-Me preocupa Josie- admitió –No es sencillo perder a su madre el mismo día en el cual su amigo murió- observa a Hope.

Hope volteo, encontrándose con la mirada de Rafael –Josie es fuerte, es hija de Caroline- beso dulcemente a Hope, apenas acariciando sus labios con suavidad –Y ella nos tiene a nosotros. Quizás ahora no comprenda del todo que nos amamos y deseamos formar una familia juntos. No es sencillo de asimilarlo; basta con ver a Landon como para darse cuenta de la situación- explica –Pero no es culpa nuestra que deseemos nuestra felicidad por encima de los demás- picoteo los labios de Hope.

-Tienes razón- Hope sonrió, recibiendo los castos besos de Rafael con gusto.

Desde una esquina, Klaus y Caroline observan a la pareja casada. Caroline sonrió, llena de nostalgia. Ve en Hope la vida que alguna vez tuvo; llena de inseguridades al inicio. Es gracias a Klaus, el hombre que hoy en día permanece a su lado, que logró aceptar su vida de aquel entonces. El vampirismo la hizo madurar y la oportunidad de conocer a Klaus le ayudo en gran medida a la toma de decisiones. Y ahora es el turno de Hope, el dar el siguiente paso y continuar su propia vida, al lado del hombre que ahora le acompaña. Quizás en un momento dado, Hope abandone su vida mortal y se vuelva hombre lobo-vampiro. Hasta que ese día llegue, Caroline velara por su seguridad.

-Te espero afuera- dijo Caroline, triste –Iré a despedirme de Alaric- desapareció.

Klaus no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a observar el panorama. Hope –de 30 años de edad- recostada en la cama, girando en dirección hacia un hombre de piel morena; cabello corto, oscuro y rizado; ojos en los cuales ella se ve reflejada, llenos de amor y dulzura hacia ella. Solo a ella. Klaus sintió una punzada de celos. Klaus solo sintió esa emoción llamada "amor" con ella. Caroline Forbes. Pero ella tuvo miedo de las represalias de la sociedad –en especial de sus amigos- y le dejo ir. Odio profundamente a Stephan cuando se enteró de su noviazgo y a Alaric por la inesperada maternidad. Se quebró al enterarse de su matrimonio.

-Es extraño- Hope rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué cosa, amor?- Rafael la abrazó, tranquilo.

-Siento que mi padre a veces esta conmigo- Hope se acurruco en el regazo de Rafael, cuidadosamente.

-Él siempre está contigo- dijo Rafael, sonriendo.

\- ¿Enserio lo crees? - Hope cerró los ojos, intentando dormir.

-Lo creo- recalcó –Tú padre siempre está contigo- sonrió –Es más… Estoy seguro que ahora mismo me fulmina con su mirada, preguntándose si realmente cuidare de ti- beso la frente de Hope. Después dirige su mirada en dirección a Klaus, sonriendo –Si llegó a conocerlo…- empezó, encontrando las palabras adecuadas y expresar sus sentimientos –Le diría que te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Hope eres mi vida entera. Tú y la pequeña Hayley Caroline Waithe son mi todo. Mataría por ustedes- admitió, ahora mirando a Hope.

Hope sonrió, limpiándose una lagrima que brotó de su ojo izquierdo –Oh Rafael, que tierno eres- sonrió, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-No miento- la abrazó –Le diría que puede estar tranquilo. Voy a protegerte- recalcó –Así que puede disfrutar de una eternidad con Caroline- beso los labios de Hope.

Klaus sonrió, tiernamente. Hope está bien. Él la protegerá, no duda de su palabra. Pero aun así no puede dejarla ir, no tan fácilmente. Sintió una mano sobre sus hombros, volteo y encontró a Hayley, en compañía de Elijah.

-Ella está bien- dijo Hayley –Es un buen chico- sonrió.

-Hayley tiene razón- Elijah rodeo la cintura de la chica, besando su frente con dulzura.

Klaus volteo a ver a Hope, encontrando a Rafael frente suyo –Puedes verme ¿cierto? - preguntó.

-… Si- contesto Rafael –Mi corazón se detuvo hace tiempo. Desde entonces veo a los fantasmas- admitió.

-… Dañas a Hope y date por muerto- amenazó Klaus.

Rafael asintió. Klaus sonrió, satisfecho. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Rafael.

-Cuida a mi hija- pidió –Es lo único que me queda en este mundo- le da la espalda –Dile a esas mocosas que no tienen de que preocuparse- le recordó –Caroline es mi último amor, después de todo- sonrió, nostálgico.

Klaus salió de la sala. Elijah miró a Rafael, asintiendo. Desaparece, dejando a Hayley en compañía del licántropo. Hayley lo abrazó, le susurró algo al oído y finalmente se marchó, siguiendo a Elijah. Rafael sonrió, recordando las palabras de Hayley. "Cuida de ella. Yo cuidare de tus padres". Rafael escuchó un sonido, volteo y encontró a Hope, moviéndose intranquila en la cama. El moreno se acercó, recostándose con el mayor cuidado posible a su lado y atrayéndola a su cuerpo, abrazándola. Beso su frente y cerró los ojos.

.

.

.

Caroline observo a Alaric. El ex cazador observa un retrato, en donde se observa a Caroline en compañía de sus hijas. Josie y Lizzie Saltzman; ambas ya de 20 años.

-Cuídalas por mí- pidió Caroline.

-No deberías estar aquí- se escuchó.

Caroline volteó, encontrando a Jo vestida de novia.

-Hola Jo- dijo Caroline, nostálgica –Es gusto volver a verte- regresó su mirada a Alaric.

-Hola Caroline- Jo avanzó a su lado, observando a Alaric con tristeza –Ha cambiado. Mucho, a decir verdad- sonrió –Te agradezco por haberlas criado- observa el retrato en donde salen sus hijas de 12 años, en compañía de Alaric y Hope –Cuidaste de las tres como si se trataran de tus propias hijas- agradeció.

-Son nuestras hijas, Jo- Caroline sonrió –Solo espero y Josie pueda lidiar con la inmortalidad- confesó –No es sencillo de asimilar, si me preguntas- admitió.

-La inmortalidad te hizo crecer como persona- dijo Jo, tranquila –Y te otorgo un regalo tan maravilloso como lo es la maternidad- acarició su mejilla –Pero es momento de partir. Él puede mostrarte un mundo maravilloso. Uno después de la muerte- beso su mejilla –Adiós- se marchó.

Caroline sonrió, volteo a ver a Alaric una última vez; sonriendo con nostalgia. Dio la vuelta, encontrando a Tyler. Se observan por unos instantes, Tyler sonrió, nostálgico y desapareció. Caroline avanzó, saliendo de la habitación. Encontró a MJ, desorientado. Ignoró al vampiro y llegó a la sala de estar, donde se encuentra Bonnie, Matt, Elena y Damon. Bonnie llora en el regazo de Jeremy, acariciando con dulzura sus cabellos. Matt se encuentra en el sofá, con sus codos recargados en sus rodillas y cubriendo su rostro. Elena se sumerge en sus pensamientos, ignorando incluso a Damon. El Salvatore mayor observa todo y nada a la vez. Caroline sonrió, tristemente. Paso de lado, saliendo de la Escuela Salvatore. En frente de ella, se encuentra Klaus, sonriendo. Caroline sonrió en respuesta, apenada por la mirada tan intensa que él hibrido le dedica.

Klaus extendió su mano, Caroline no dudó. Se acercó a paso lento, tomó la mano del hibrido y entrelazó sus dedos. Klaus sonrió, feliz, tranquilo. Caroline sonrió, en total paz. La luz los envolvió, y finalmente descansan en paz. Lejos de todo el drama sobrenatural. Lejos de los factores que los mantuvieron alejados todos estos años. Solo ellos dos. Tal como en un principio debió ser.

Fin.

Finalmente lo he acabado. A decir verdad, tenía la idea de hacerlo lo menos corto posible, pero no pude lograrlo y casi son 10 hojas. Me gusta mucho esta serie y obvio soy fan de Klaroline –una de las parejas que demostró mucha química en la serie y una lástima que no lo explotaran-. Espero y no sean fans de Landon, puesto que en esta historia no se queda con Hope –sorry, soy Team HopexRafael-. Si gustan puedo desarrollar la historia más a profundidad. Dejen sus mensajes, se aceptan cualquier tipo de críticas, ya sea positiva o negativa.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
